vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vent/Aile
|-|Vent= |-|Aile= Summary The Chosen Mega Man of Model X (and later Model ZX), Vent/'Aile' lost their mother in a Maverick raid while visiting a Met-themed amusement park in Area H. Being taken in by Girouette, proprietor of the Giro Express, they become couriers and try to live a normal life, but never quite let go of their hatred of Mavericks. While delivering a mysterious package to the Guardians, they are attacked by a Giga Aspis and forced to activate Biometal Model X, becoming a Mega Man in the process. Giro is later discovered to be the Chosen One of Model Z, but he later falls to Serpent, Pandora, and Prometheus after being forced to fight Vent/Aile. Passing Model Z to Vent/Aile as a memento, they become Mega Man ZX, determined to put an end to the Maverick threat caused by Model W once and for all. They reappear as an ally to Grey/Ashe in Mega Man ZX Advent, seeking to end the Game of Destiny and foil Master Albert's plot. Powers and Abilities Tier: 4-B Name: '''Vent/Aile, Mega Man Model ZX '''Origin: Mega Man ZX Gender: Male/Female Age: 11-15 (ZX), 18 (ZX Advent) Classification: Human, Mega Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Expert Swordsman/Swordswoman, Expert Marksman/Markswoman, Energy Projection, Ability to hack into other interfaces (Model Z instantly paralyzed Models F, H, L, and P), Ability to interface with other Biometals to acquire Elemental Manipulation and Absolute Zero Ice, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Shockwave Generation, The ability to manipulate the trajectory of their solar bullets Attack Potency: Solar System level (Model ZX emulates the abilities of Zero and, to an extent, X. However, they lack the feats and weaponry to definitively put them on the same level) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and travel speed via teleporters (Presumably on par with X and Zero) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class (The Biometals emulate the fighting abilities of X, Zero, and the Four Guardians, but lack the feats to completely match them) Durability: Solar System level (The Biometals emulate the fighting abilities of X, Zero, and the Four Guardians, but lack the feats to completely match them) Stamina: Very high, only shown tiring after difficult boss fights or after fighting through entire armies of Mavericks. Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles via powerscaling. Standard Equipment: ZX Saber and Buster, Biometals X and Z, Potentially Biometals F, H, L, and P Intelligence: An excellent fighter hardened by over two years of fighting armies of Mavericks single-handedly. An excellent shooter and an expert swordsman/swordswoman and can emulate many of Zero's techniques. Weaknesses: Vent is somewhat hot-headed and vindictive at times and may jump to conclusions. Aile is somewhat sadistic when dealing with Mavericks she dislikes. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Kuuenzan (Air Circling Slash): Vent or Aile somersaults in the air with Z-Saber in hand, slashing foes around them multiple times. * Rising Fang: Vent swings the Z-Saber in an upward arc as he jumps, created a large shockwave to strike foes. who evade the initial swing. * Fission: Aile jumps into the air, intending to plunge her Z-Saber into a target. If she misses, the earth she strikes will erupt, sending debris charged with plasma in all directions to attack foes. VentModelHX.png|Model HX VentModelFX.png|Model FX AileModelPX.png|Model PX AileModelLX.png|Model LX * Double Megamerge: By utilizing Model H, F, P, and L along with Model X, Vent and Aile can utilize their abilities despite not being a proper Biomatch for them. They can change between them at any time simply by shouting "MegaMerge!" Model HX * Enemy Analysis: While using Model HX, Vent and Aile instantly gain awareness of their foes' relative remaining fighting ability as well as any weak points to exploit. * Electric Ball: Vent or Aile creates a ball of electricity with a swing of a blade that homes in on a target and paralyzes them. * Plasma Tornado: Vent or Aile creates one or more tornados surging with electricity that they can keep in place or send out to seek opponents. * Sonic Boom: Swinging Model HX's twin blades releases powerful plasma shockwaves that slice through most materials. Model FX * Ground Breaker: Vent or Aile smashes the ground with one of their busters, unleashing a torrent of flame that crawls along the ground. * Knuckle Busters: Model FX's busters can manipulate the trajectory of its solar rounds to follow enemies and curve around obstacles. * Megaton Crush: Vent or Aile shoots out a powerful burst of flame that smashes through most obstacles and shields with ease. Model PX * Dark Barrier: Vent or Aile generates a barrier to nullify oncoming attacks. * Fuuma Shuriken: Vent or Aile tosses a large shuriken that returns to them after traveling a certain distance. * Kunai Barrage: Vent or Aile can utilize a virtually inexhaustible supply of kunai to rain down upon their foes. * Radar Scope: Model PX has the ability to see through walls and in total darkness, making it impossible to hide via visual obstructions or illusions. * Shadow Dash:' Vent or Aile dashes through a target, phasing through all attacks and enemies in their path. Model LX * Hyouryu: Vent or Aile summons an ice dragon that homes in on its targets. * Ice Platform: Vent or Aile shoots out a block of ice that turns into a platform for them to stand on and can slide through enemies. * Item Scan: Model LX is able to detect any item or object of use to Vent or Aile and indicates the objects to them on their HUD. Notes: The only Biometals they are confirmed to have are Models X and Z due to the events of ZX Advent. Any other Biometals should be specified in the OP. Neither character is confirmed to be canon but they are nearly identical in terms of combat capability with only minor variances (Vent prefers the Rising Fang attack while Aile favors the Fission attack). In addition, neither character is specified as canon or non-canon and they even appeared together at the same time in the animated commercial. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Element Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4